


In for a Penny

by MistressStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Fem! Peter Parker - Freeform, Gen, Multi, Parent!Tony, Penny Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressStark/pseuds/MistressStark
Summary: Sometimes life has a moment. One second, one breath that changes everything about your life.Her moment was easy to pin point.The day that Tony Stark saved her life.Penny Parker had never really been like all the other girls. She didn't wear those pink frilly socks that Beverly Callahan loved to wear in the second grade. She didn't even dream about Disney prince's that Anna Beth and Cindy like to chatter about in 3rd. And she really wasn't fond of the push-up bra that Ashley said was absolutely necessary to have in order to get a boyfriend.As Flash likes to say, she's “weird”.





	In for a Penny

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Sometimes life has a moment. One second, one breath that changes everything about your life.

Her moment was easy to pin point.

The day that Tony Stark saved her life.

Penny Parker had never really been like all the other girls. She didn't wear those pink frilly socks that Beverly Callahan loved to wear in the second grade. She didn't even dream about Disney prince's that Anna Beth and Cindy like to chatter about in 3rd. And she really wasn't fond of the push-up bra that Ashley said was absolutely necessary to have in order to get a boyfriend.

As Flash likes to say, she's “ _weird”._

So instead of Aunt May and Uncle Ben taking her to the _Big Time Rush,_  theconcert that all of her classmates were going to, Penny had gone to the Stark Expo in Queens. Not that she liked them mind you. She had more refined tastes. No, Backstreet Boys were the only people capable of taking spot light away from The Tony Stark and the Stark Expo.

' _An exposition that brings minds together from around the world and combines them to try and develop new inventions to improve quality of life for mankind and the world in the future.'_

That whole week Penny had been beside herself, unable to contain her glee at the thought of her special day looming closer. It was like Christmas.

Of course, she had wanted Ned to come with her but his mom had already made plans for their family to celebrate his sister's birthday by going to the concert.

Poor Ned.

But her sympathy for Ned flew from her mind the day of the Expo when Uncle Ben had handed her a surprise.

Penny had bounced and squealed and promptly acted like the little girl she was she her Uncle put the helmet on her head and she tugged the glove on.

“Thank you!” she had screeched in her enthused child voice and jumped in her uncle's arms.

The smile hadn't left her face for hours.

Not until the screams erupted.

Later she would learn that Justin Hammer's Drones had attacked the expo, sent by Ivan Vanko, but that day Penny had only known that something from the Expo was attacking everything.

She had been terrified.

It was in the mix of screams and explosions that she'd lost Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Alone, her converse pounding against the pavement her heart pounded against her chest as she looked for her family. She shouted but she could barely hear her own voice over the carnage.

Slowing to a stop she had watched as one of the horrible things marched toward her direction, people fleeing, running straight past her.

Breathing hard through the mask, Penny couldn't move, frozen in front of the huge mechanical monster. It towered over her, glaring at her she was sure.

Remembering her repulsor glove she gulped thickly and stared back.

 _I'm going to help Iron Man,_ she had thought in all the confidence of a child.

Slowly she raised her arm, her palm up in front of her just as she had seen Iron Man and stood her ground. The monster robot produced a big gun from its shoulder and it's barrel was pointed right at her.

Trying hard to mimic the stern glare that Aunt May would always give Uncle Ben when she was mad, Penny glared at the robot that had made a mess of such a good day when she heard something behind her followed by the distinct noise of a repulsor charging up. Almost to quick for her to see something shot from behind her to the monster robot standing there, blasting it away from her.

Penny spun around and looked up to see Iron Man himself.

“Nice work, kid.” the voice said from the famous suit and Penny watched wide eyed as flew away after saving her life.

She had been in awe.

It would not be the last time Tony Stark would come to her aid, nor would it be the last time he would say those words to her.

But it had been that one moment that had changed everything. From then on, Penny had known what she wanted to do more than anything.

She wanted to be a hero. Just like Mr. Stark.

Unbeknownst to her, Penny would become just that.

 

 

 

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I'll get to this, just throwing it up here so I won't forget. But this will be a series that will also have fem!Steve Rogers. (She'll get her own fic)


End file.
